This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to study and characterize the distribution and physical properties of intramyocellular lipid (IMCL) content across multiple leg muscles among a spectrum of subjects with varying insulin resistance. We are interested in baseline IMCL levels and the subsequent response to prolonged exercise.